There's Little Point in Dwelling on the Past
by RavenGagalover
Summary: Before there was a Sweeney Todd, there was always a Mrs. Eleanor (Nellie) Lovett in that little meat pie shop. This is the story, or rather the memories, that Mrs. Lovett has of her life before baking humans into pies, before Toby, before Sweeney Todd. It's her memories of when Benjamin Barker came into her life.
1. Chapter 1

Eleanor Darbyshire, or Nellie, was a pretty woman. With her dark mahogany brown spirals, brushing the top of her shoulders, and a killer smile, she was easily one of the most attractive young women in London. She could also bake, sew, read, and knew all the skills anyone needed to know in the streets or when with the opulent. Her parents were not as rich as the higher class in their community, but well enough that they could support themselves and their daughter for when it was time for her to marry. As much as her parents raised her to be a proper lady, she still classified as a tomboy socially, which unfortunately outcast her from both spectrums of society. As a child it was easy, but she was a child then, and the children around her grew up as she did. She could mingle with the other proper ladies, but because of her quirky interests that they all scoffed upon, they would only snub her aside. On the other hand, because she was a lady, she couldn't properly maintain any platonic relationships with the young men, for they only wanted one thing from her.

Nellie thought to herself that it was best if she just avoid all of that clutter of rubbish and immerse herself in her hobbies. So she spent most of her time in her household, mostly baking. She became really good at it too, a "natural knack" for it, as her mother would call it. And she was content with being occupied with her activities… _and then it all changed._

"You're marrying me off to _who_ now?" Nellie put her hands on her hips and demanded the answer from her mother, Mrs. Darbyshire.

"Mr. Albert Lovett. Think about it, dearie! He owns a place good for business and plus, with the money inherited and what you both make would be great for you both!" Her mother sounded so excited about it, like as if this was the best thing in the world to happen to her daughter.

"But mum, didn't people do this a hundred years ago?" She protested.

"Oh posh, dear. Nothing's wrong with a little tradition." Her mother snootily replied back to her. Nellie, to be honest, wasn't as upset. Just _annoyed._ She knew this was supposed to happen sooner or later, and now that it did, while it was quite a big change from her currently boring life, it's still something that she didn't exactly want. Marriage was something that was viewed as a partnership to her parents, and she agreed with that idea to an extent. All the stories of people wedding their true love was nice and all, but too sappy for her young and audacious heart. But sadly, she had to admit, time was running out. She was twenty-six, rather late for a woman, around her age, in her town, to only get married. She couldn't object to her mother, and not because of guilt or any power her mother had over her, it was because she really couldn't. Her mother was getting old now, and she understood that the point where her deceased father's fortune couldn't support her, wasn't too long ahead. The situation was that Mrs. Darbyshire had arranged to live with her sister in the country side when she had become sick of London, and that time was now. In a matter of days, Nellie would be married, and the day after, her mother would be leaving her.

Nellie sighed as she climbed up the stairs to her room, hoisting her skirt up so she wouldn't trip. It was a long day and all she wanted to do was get some sleep before the upcoming days. Surely everything would be done before the week was out, and then, it would be the start of a new life for her.

* * *

 _8 Months Later_

Out of everything that came out of her marriage with her and Mr. Albert Lovett, Nellie loved her bake shop the most. That was Albert's gift to her. _Very sweet gift…_ was her first thought of it. And honestly, it was the only thing that kept her going. She was passionate about her talent, and now that she was making a business out of it, it was all she could want after spending most of her days in her own kitchen. But times were getting tough, and even her dream of a grand pie bakery was starting to slip out of reach along with the living conditions of London at the time.

And Albert. _Oh Albert_. For the first few months of being married to him, Nellie tolerated him fine as a husband and business partner, until he began to show his true colors. Nellie was on the counter chopping up some meat for some meat pies, when the door to the shop opened and Albert walked toward their living room right across from the front door.

" 'Ad a nice day today, dear?" she asked him as he walked in, with a little bit of a smile. Albert just grunted for an answer and Nellie sighed as she got back to chopping. The smell of alcohol clouded the room's air moments after he walked across the room.

As soon as the economic depression started, Albert started getting drunk and being more aggressive towards her. Albert was a butcher down at the street market, and he'd be gone for most of the day, but as soon as he'd come back, he'd snap at poor Nellie if she didn't have his dinner ready. There were also times where he tried to use her for pleasure, but Nellie wouldn't give in to him. The first time, she managed to get away and would run to her neighbor, Mrs. Mooney, who owned her own pie shop across the street from her. Albert knew better than to show his rage out into the street in front of other people, so this was Nellie's way of keeping herself safe. Now, every time she had a feeling Albert would be taking advantage of her, she'd just run off, and her husband would forget all about it after getting himself mad drunk the next night. Sometimes, things would go normally as they did the first few months. She swore, about once every few months, on a full blue moon, when all the planets align, she and Albert would actually have an intelligent conversation with each other. Usually, the topics of these conversations were about food or business, or something funny that they encountered about one of their customers. But then, in what she thought was a flash, it would go back to the same depressing routine where she had no control of her life.

Nellie, trying hard to be the strongest she can, would push through these moments in her life. She would do what she can to sell the best pies she can make, meat and desert pies alike, the most she can in one day, and that's all she devoted her time to. But alas, as more months went by, the conditions just got worse and worse. Albert just got meaner towards her, and as a result, she'd earned some bruises from him. Nellie would be worried for her own life, to the point where she was thanking God that they were just bruises, even if it was a horrific sight to see that she had so many, and that quite a few were pretty severe. To top it off, business was starting to decline. The money her mother had left her and Albert as a dowry was just almost about used up. Luckily for her, it was one of those nights where she and Albert could actually speak to each other about something.

"So wot are we gonna do?" She stood on the side of the counter, leaning on it with a rolling pin in her left hand and her right hand on her hip. Albert sat at the dining table looking at the floor, clearly having trouble breathing because he was so obese. It was a few moments of silence before he actually spoke up to her.

"Suppose we could use my room, the room upstairs?" he asked her. _No way_ …Nellie thought to herself. After what was happening between her and Albert, she didn't even want to sleep in the same _room_ as him. But now she feared this might be the only way.

"So that's it then? Shall I start tellin' people that it's up for rent?" she asked.

"Do what you want Nellie. Whatever will make this work." He managed to say at the same time he was trying to push himself off the chair to get up. Nellie rolled her eyes and put everything down to help her husband get on his feet, and helped him get up the stairs to the room above. Every day was really a job for Nellie, and as much as she loved to break down and cry about it, the courage inside of her fighting spirit simply couldn't let her do it.

The next morning, Albert was off to work. Before leaving, he walked into the shop, kissed Nellie on the cheek, and went on his way. The morning customers came and went, buying their pies, asking how the Lovett's were doing, she'd tell them the room above her shop was for sale, and then going on _their_ way. Nothing special. Everything was becoming as repetitive as her life was before her mother had left with. With all this stress, Nellie needed a break. As soon as it was beginning to turn to the evening, when business was nonexistent, she closed up shop early and took a small, relieving nap. After about an hour, she woke up and began to prepare dinner for her and Albert. She made him three meat pies, and one dessert pie, just like he liked it, and one vegetable pie for herself, in order to save on the meat. When she was almost done with the food, she heard the doorbell chime. She wasn't looking up from her work, for it was probably Albert and he would slap her again if she wasn't done in minutes.

"Back so soon, love?" she asked, still not looking up while flouring the pies before putting them in the oven. She then heard a small chuckle.

"I beg your pardon Mrs. Lovett, but I think you are mistaken." The voice said. She finally looked up to see a fellow standing there with chocolate brown hair, and his face clean and pretty. He was tall, young, about her age, his face nice and defined, and his onyx eyes…

"Oh. Sorry love. Thought you was my husband. Anyways, if you're here to order something I'm awful sorry, but I closed early this evening." She explained, pointing at the sign on the window with her rolling pin. The man turned slightly to look in the direction she was pointing, then back to her with a small smile.

"No, no, it's no problem at all. _I_ should be sorry. In fact I did see the sign upon the window but I saw you were inside so I came to ask you about my business matter," he began. Nellie had loaded the pies into the oven and put everything down to listen to what the man had to say. "I hear that the room above the facility is being rented?" he asked.

"Yes, that's right. About £105 a month." Nellie responded.

"I see. Well, I am definitely interested in being the Lovetts' residence's new tenant." He smiled and nodded his head to her. Nellie smiled lightly back towards him.

"Thank you so much, dearie. It's a big 'elp to us with our situ-" she began to thank him, but the door bust open.

"Who is _this_?" Albert pointed at the man and began storming over to Nellie to grab her by the wrist.

"Oh no, please sir, it's alri-" the man began to explain why he was there but Albert just cut him off.

"Quiet you! Who is this?" he turned to yell at Nellie whom he was gripping her wrist really tight. The poor man witnessing all this observed that Mrs. Lovett has bruises all over her arm, now that Albert was holing it and raising it up high from her. Nellie tried to remain as calm and affirmative as she could at the moment.

"Albert please-" she struggled to break free from his grip.

" _What?_ " he demanded.

"He's just a costumer! 'E came in 'ere askin' about the room we rentin' out." She finally got to explain. Albert finally let her go, and looked from her to the man, shocked at what just happened. He then put on a smiled and walked towards the interested buyer as if nothing happened.

"Well, my boy! How perfect you've come at this time. Here, come, let me show you the room." Albert shook the man's hand and put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him towards the stairs.

"Oh no, that's okay Mr. Lovett. I'm sure I'll come back to see it in a few days. I'm only here to inquire about it." The man awkwardly smiled and slightly moved away from Mr. Lovett and towards the front door.

"Aw, come on. Are you sure about that?" Albert asked.

"Yes, sir. I assure you I'll be back to see it. It _is_ late, and I should start walking home." The man smiled and reassured Mr. Lovett so that he wouldn't make him stay any longer. He figured he'd caused enough trouble already, especially for Mrs. Lovett, whom he felt terribly sorry for. He moved his eyes from Mr. Lovett. to Mrs. Lovett. "I'm terribly sorry for any trouble I caused." He gave them both a small smile and walked towards the door.

"Wait, sir!" Nellie called, and the possible tenant turned around.

"Yes?" he asked. Nellie took her pies out of the oven and wrapped hers in a napkin before tossing it to him. The young man caught it, nodded in thanks, and opened the door to leave. The Lovett couple just watched the man leave and waited until he was out of sight to speak to each other again.

"Think I scared him?" Albert asked Nellie. Nellie sighed and made no eye contact with her husband as she started piling on bowls on top of each other.

"Ah, don't worry about it love. I don't think you did." She lied. Albert accepted it and began to walk to his room when he just remembered he forgot dinner.

"Where's my food?" he asked her. Nellie placed the four pies for Albert on a large plate and handed it to him before going back to cleaning her counter.

* * *

 **Alright, so...new story. New category too. This is my first Sweeney Todd fanfic xD It's a such a different atmosphere from what I usually write about, and I love it! Please R &R, tell me what you think, I'd usually say my slogan here but I feel it's unfitting with the mood and tone of a story like Sweeney Todd lol So I'll just see you guys next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nellie continued on throughout the week working as hard as she can, waiting for the young man who was interested in renting the room upstairs. But sadly, he never came. It had been three weeks now, and her soon-becoming-depressing-life sustained on. Until, one day.

Nellie was baking pies midday when her husband came home, earlier than he ever was. He clearly was having trouble walking now. Throughout the days, he'd just been growing in weight and size, and it was becoming a dangerous sight. It also didn't help that he had been suffering from gout for a few weeks. For most of the past weeks, he had done nothing but sit in his favorite chair all day upstairs, but since the past two days, Albert had forced himself to go to work. He slowly made his way from the front door to the dining table of the shop, and collapsed down in the seat.

"What's wrong, dear?" Nellie asked him as she continued cooking. Albert just grunted in response, as he usually did to her such questions. Nellie plopped two pies on a plate and laid them in front of Albert without saying anything. Meanwhile, as she was cleaning up the counter, Albert was still catching his breath from just walking home. "I think I'm going in for a rest love, I'm not feeling too good right now." She notified him after several minutes of silence. She wasn't exactly feeling sick, more fatigued from overworking herself the past few weeks. She left her husband eating at the table and walked over to her bedroom to nap. The poor tired woman couldn't even acknowledge the thought of changing into something suitable for sleeping, but that didn't matter to her. All she longed for was the comforting softness of her bed, the calming smoothness of her pillows, and the protective warmth of her covers. She lay on her bed and soon after, drifted asleep, away from all the problems of the bloody hellhole that was the world.

It was a longer nap than she had expected to take. She woke up mid evening, alarmed at the time and the service that she must have missed from her time being asleep. She quickly got out of bed to get started on cleaning up the rest of the kitchen and prepping all the ingredients she'd need for the next day. Nellie then remembered Albert must have retired to his bedroom as well. Before heading out into the kitchen, she thought she'd check on her husband up the stairs. She climbed up the indoor stair way that was located in between her room and the shop, and when she got to the door, she turned it open with such careful grip on the knob. She peeked in the room enough to get a sight of her husband's bed, but observed that he wasn't in it. _That's odd…_ she thought to herself. She then closed the door and headed downstairs into the shop.

" _Albert_?" she quietly called into the room where she last saw him. As she slowly approached the doorway, the figure of her husband was becoming clearer to make out, still sitting at the dining table, but this time, not eating. Nellie put her hands to cover her mouth as she approached even closer, and by this time, realized her husband was lifeless. One of the pies was left uneaten on his plate, and his head was lowered with his eyes closed. Nellie was so shocked at what had happened that she couldn't make any emotion of the situation yet. Was she devastated that her husband and supporter was now gone? Or was she happy that her abuser would not harm her anymore? It was all too shocking to her.

In the next few days, she arranged for her husband's funeral in a graveyard on the other side of the city, far away from her shop. Even if he was dead, the memories still haunted her, but with him physically distant from her, she felt more at ease. The funeral cost the last of what her parents had left her, and now she was all alone on supporting herself financially. Even with Albert's threatening temper and strength gone, she still had the problem of money. Business was just getting slower and slower by the day, and the whole city was suffering from it too. More crimes, more orphaned children on the street, yet the rich thrived over all of it. Once Nellie arrived home from the funeral she got rid of almost all of Albert's things, except for a picture of him, one of them both, and Albert's favorite chair, which she left up in the room. She even managed to sell some of his belongings for reasonable prices, which did help a bit. But there had got to be some way that she could keep the income coming.

A few days after the funeral, Nellie focused all her attention on her pies. At least she still had some money for meat, which was good for supplying her for quite a while. No one had the money to spend on such extravagances as dessert pies anymore, so she held off making those. It was nothing but meat pies from here on out. During the afternoon, as she was chopping the last of some meat into bits for a new batch of pies, into the shop someone walked in.

"Mrs. Lovett?" the familiar voice asked. Nellie stopped was she was doing and looked up. _You…_ she thought.

"Oh, sir." She managed to say, surprised to see him after about a month and a half of no contact.

"I apologize for not seeing you sooner. You see, ever since I first came here to inquire, my plan was to obtain enough money first so that I'd be able to pay the rent as soon as I can." He explained. _That's why he didn't come back…_ Nellie thought.

"Oh, no matter love. I just…I 'aven't even caught your name yet." She told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. My name is Benjamin Barker." He introduced himself and bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Barker." She replied, slightly curtsying.

"Please, Benjamin is fine." He assured her. Nellie then nodded and put the pies she finished into the oven. "Where is Mr. Lovett?" he asked. Nellie sighed and looked him straight in the eye.

" 'E died about a few days ago." She came flat out with the truth. Benjamin then looked as if he said something wrong.

"Oh…I'm sorry." He awkwardly apologized.

"Oh, don't be sorry dearie. I'd 'ate to say, but the man 'ad it comin'. Besides, there's little point on dwelling on the past, ain't it?" she tried to evade the awkwardness of the topic.

"Yes, I supposed you're right," Benjamin agreed, "Would you mind showing me the room?" he asked politely. Nellie recalled that he hasn't even _seen_ the place yet. She wiped her hands on a cloth and motioned for him to follow her outside to the outdoor staircase.

"Your bedroom is this room right 'ere next door; used to be the storage room. Second key goes to it." She grabbed the key that hung from the back of the kitchen and lead Benjamin outside. He willingly followed her up the steps and to the door of the second-story room. Nellie unlocked the door and stepped back for Benjamin to open it himself. A little hesitant at first, but he proceeded. When he opened the door, he was amazed. He slowly made his way to stand in the middle of the room, and was taking in every aspect about why it was perfect for his business. The size of the room, the small bathroom across from where he was standing, and even the chair he thought would be useful. But the best thing about it, and he stood there in awe, staring at it, was the large window that had a view of the sky and atop the city.

"How d'you like it?" Nellie walked in behind him and asked.

"It's… _perfect._ " He replied, not taking his eyes off the window. Nellie smiled lightly, seeing that he was amazed by the environment that he was about to get himself into. "It's perfect Mrs. Lovett, I'm so glad that I've brought the money to pay you right awa-" he turned around and enthusiastically spoke to her.

"Please, you can call me Nellie. Since I call you Benjamin." She requested of him. Benjamin nodded and smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad you're fond of it and all, would you like to come down for lunch?" she asked him.

"I'd be glad to, Nellie." Benjamin slightly bowed his head. Nellie smiled, happy for the new tenant, and had him follow her down the steps into her pie shop. Benjamin sat down at the table while Nellie coordinated herself to the kitchen counter, thinking of what to make. "So what exactly _happened_ to your husband?" he asked

"Poor thing, ate himself to death. And I ain't jokin' when I say that. But honestly, I think it had somethin' to do with 'is 'ealth condition. Poor man had gout, and couldn't even walk properly anymore." Nellie explained as she started on two meat pies. Benjamin sort of understood her answer, and just awkwardly accepted it. "What about you, dearie? Got someone in your life?" Nellie sighed, then asked.

"Not yet. I need to stabilize myself in my business first before I go on starting a family." Benjamin happily answered. Nellie chuckled at his response. The young man was so happy all of the time, something about his aura was always about the lighter side of things. The two had gone over getting to know more of each other through their conversation before lunch was ready, and when it was, they conversed more over the table. They talked well long throughout the day and into the early evening. They talked about their early lives, memorable encounters they had, their education, and how long each other had been in business. Both of them didn't realize the time passing by so fast.

"My, it's late." Nellie looked outside of the window into the night and then back to Benjamin.

"And so it is." Benjamin took out a pocket watch from his shirt pocket to read the time. He got up and adjusted his coat around himself. "I shall be moving in as soon as I can. I plan to have my furniture in preferably by tomorrow." He notified her. Nellie got up as well, taking the plates off the table.

"That's fine, love. Smart of ya to be movin' in right away." She smiled and nodded her head towards him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nellie. Have a good night." Benjamin slightly bowed to her before leaving.

"Good night, Benjamin." Nellie replied, and Benjamin took his leave. Right after Nellie had cleaned up the plates, she went straight to bed, looking forward to the next day when she would be seeing her new friend again.

* * *

The next morning, Nellie had gotten up from bed and changed into another one of her dresses. She went through her morning routine as always, but today, she was happier than usual. For once after a while in her life, she's been able to feel that friendly warmth of another ones' presence again.

Since it was still fairly early in the morning, Nellie had decided she'd go to the market and purchase some more meat for her pies, since she noticed she'd been running short lately. Just because she was feeling ebullient today, she tried on different hats she owned and modeled for herself in the mirror. She awkwardly made faces at the mirror, smiling and laughing at the way she looked and acted. Nellie always believed a bit of fun could never hurt a soul in the world. After deciding on a nice pink ruffled sun hat to match her dress, she grabbed her coin purse and basket, slipped on her shoes and locked up the shop before heading out.

The sun was freshly gleaming against the grayish blue sky, brightening up every cobblestone, window, and shiny object Nellie passed by in the street. Many of the townspeople and neighbors seemed to be as cheerful as she was today. _Maybe it's a good day for everyone…_ she thought. The honest thought of everyone as happy as her was heartwarming. She strolled her way to the busy market, which was more alive in the morning as always. It was crowded and filled with people moving fast through every nook and cranny they could slip through. The noise of conversation was loud, yet satisfying to her ears to hear such interaction that she'd yearn for when she was busy in the shop. Nellie approached the butcher's counter and was lucky to find that no one was in line as they were serving the current costumer. Just as she was about to push through to the area, many people crossed her path. Being clever and flexible with her surrounding, she was able to navigate through the sea of business and stand right behind the costumer that was just about ready to leave. As he turned around, both of them found quite a surprise.

"Oh! Mrs. Lovett." Benjamin chuckled at the sight of his friend being awestruck. Nellie stood there with her jaw open, which quickly curved into a sweet smile.

"Fancy seeing you 'ere, barber." she playfully replied, "Wot are you doing 'ere?" she asked. Benjamin lifted the little package of beef in his hand to show her.

"Actually, thought I'd stop by here and acquire a gift for you." He answered, beaming at her. Nellie was so touched, which Benjamin had seen through her facial expression. The two got out of line from the butcher shop and start walking back to their home together. Time seemed to stop for the both of them as they strolled through the swarm of people in London's tight-squeezed streets.

"Lovely day isn't it?" Nellie turned her head to her friend as they slowly stepped in sync.

"It quite is. Some of the sky's even out. You don't get quite a view like this unless you were by the sea or somewhat." Benjamin agreed with her. Nellie almost stopped once he had said those words. He had gone and reminded her of her most favorite place in the world. She had to agree with herself, this man was striking quite the chords today. Though, Nellie did not want to make her new friend uncomfortable by spewing out details on how much the sea meant to her, at least not now. She felt it was not the right time to tell him such personal items yet.

"That's true dear." She replied with a nod. Benjamin then turned his head to look at her and gave her another smile. He was quite the pleasant person. When the two arrived at the shop in Fleet Street, Benjamin purposely beat her to the door to open it for her. He slightly bowed to signal that she should enter, and Nellie playfully gave him a big, overacted curtsy, as if she was a princess at a ball. Benjamin followed her in and set the package of meat he bought on the counter.

"I should start loading my furniture soon. An old neighbor of mine is bringing them here shortly." He notified her. Nellie nodded and went to her room to put away her hat.

As she was away in her quarters, Benjamin thought about what life would be like now. He had his own business that would stabilize his life, the perfect place to call home, and now, a great new friend. He only wondered of what to come next…

"Alright dearie, as you wait for your things, I shall start on breakfast. I doubt you ate anything yet." Nellie came out of her room cheerfully talking about how she would cook breakfast for the both of them. Benjamin had lost his train of thought as soon as she entered the room. "I'll just bring it up for you when it's done. 'Right, love?" She assured him.

"Thank you Nellie." He thanked and nodded to her as he got up, ready to get to work. With that he went outside and up the stairs to his soon-to-be barber salon. Nellie hummed and baked to the tune that ran circles in her mind. She heard a wagon pulling up on her property and looked up to see Benjamin greeting his neighbor with a hug and grateful sounding greeting. Nellie quietly laughed to herself seeing Benjamin being such a character. There was just something about him that not only could light up a room, but an entire street, city, continent, world. She would occasionally glance up from her work to see the two men carrying items upstairs. The creaking from the floor upstairs rang through the ceiling. It took them a while, but not too long. In fact, the pies were almost done just as Benjamin's neighbor was leaving.

"Stay, my friend! My dear friend here cooks delicious meat pies." She heard him exclaim to his neighbor who was already readying his wagon to leave. Nellie blushed at how he seemed to be boasting about her talent.

"I can't Benjamin, I have important business to attend to. Good luck on the business!" his neighbor called out to him before whipping his horse to go. Benjamin waved goodbye to him and then turned around with a wide smile on his face while hurrying up the steps to redecorate the room. Nellie caught a glance of his chocolate brown hair sweeping against his face as he swiftly moved. The thumping upstairs was certainly funny to her as soon as she heard it. She swore his personality and emotions could be felt from miles away, and she could identify them just by how their surroundings communicated to each other through the walls. She took the pies out of the oven and could heard tables and some chairs being dragged across the barber's floor.

Just as Nellie was putting finishing touches on the pie, a loud and clumsy thump was heard from above. Nellie abruptly froze in her state of action and listened for any other noise.

"Sorry! I've dropped a stool!" he yelled down through his floor and through the baker's ceiling. This time, Nellie tried not to laugh as hard as she would have, which was a difficult task for her bringing up breakfast and tea at the same time.

* * *

 **Alright, new chapter! Thank you to all who are viewing this story and those who have followed and favorited. I'll probably be writing more now that it's summertime and I'm out of school tomorrow (YESSSSSSSSS XD) Anywhosies, have fun with this chapter, I hope you enjoyed, I sure did ^^ I thought it was an adorable chapter to write. See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that afternoon, the two had gotten busy in their own to-do's. Benjamin spent most of his time arranging the furniture and figuring out what he needed. Chairs went back and forth, exchanging places with mirrors, tables, the barber's desk, and anything he had placed. Nellie was nonetheless busy. With the beautiful day it was, more people than usual were coming into her shop for her pies, which was nothing for her to complain about. Neighbors and people she didn't recognize came and went through her door to be served. Soon, it would be evening.

Nellie was cleaning up the counter with a rag before she retired to her bedroom. Suddenly, her door opened, ringing the bell. She looked up from the counter and met eyes with her neighbor, Mrs. Mooney. Mrs. Mooney was a chubby woman with short dark brown hair in a bandana, rosy cheeks, and a booming voice. Even if she sounded intimidating and could get authoritative when she needed to, she was a kind person towards those she knew and loved.

"Evening, dearie." Mrs. Mooney chimed as she approached Nellie. Nellie just smiled at her neighbor. It was not that she did not want her in her home, she just found it odd for her to be visiting her, especially at this hour.

"Evenin', Victoria." Nellie finally answered her back. "Wot brings you 'ere?" she asked politely.

"Well dearie, I couldn't help but notice seeing you outside for once today. It has been quite a while." She explained. Nellie had to agree, she could not remember the last time she went out since Albert died.

"Well, 'ad to supply me self. That's all." Nellie shrugged.

"Ah, business always comes first. You're quite the hardworking lass," Mrs. Mooney complimented her, "Interesting enough, I saw you with a young man, quite handsome fellow 'e looked. But enough of that, I have come here to give you a message."

"And wot would that be?" Nellie curiously edged her on to tell.

"Well, it is my daughter's birthday in two days. I'd be delighted if you attend that evening." Mrs. Mooney smiled widely at Nellie with the upmost pleading expression in her eyes.

"Well, I couldn't miss that now could I?" Nellie smiled back at her. Mrs. Mooney laughed and leaned in for a hug, in which Nellie returned by leaning in as well. Mrs. Mooney pulled in for quite a tight, bone-crushing, motherly hug.

"Thank you dearie. Celebration starts at 9:00 in the evenin', I'll see you then." Mrs. Mooney thanked Nellie as she stepped out the door. Nellie looked up at the ceiling right after, hoping the conversation had not stirred Benjamin. Nellie looked back on the counter to see she still needed to clean.

After finishing up, she made her way up the indoor staircase to the door upstairs to check on her tenant. As she reached for the door, a snoring sound came from behind it. Nellie just giggled to herself and figured she would go straight to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Nellie woke up early to prepare breakfast. She assorted the tray that she'd take up to Benjamin and was about to deliver it, when he entered the shop. Something about just seeing him lit up her day instantly, though Nellie was unconscious of it.

"Morning Nellie." He greeted.

"Had a good night's sleep dearie?" Nellie asked, smirking, though Benjamin didn't get what she was referencing to. Nellie was just about to pick up the tray when he stopped her.

"Oh, don't worry about that, you don't have to take it up." He told her sweetly.

"Are you sure, love? You were awful busy up there yesterday. I could always bring the breakfast up to you." Nellie offered as she poured in her coffee.

"Yes, it's alright. I'll come down routinely, don't worry." Benjamin reassured her. Nellie came over with his food and sat down across from him, setting the tray between them.

" 'ow's the decoratin' doing?" she asked him.

"It's doing well. In fact, I'm almost finished. Would you like to see after breakfast?" he asked her before taking a bite out of the pie.

"Yes please," Nellie answered with a smile, "I bet it's grand." After saying that, they both laughed and Benjamin shook his head.

"You'll just have to see it for yourself." He told her. The both of them ate their breakfast in peace, occasionally poking fun at each other over the table. At some point Benjamin would get creamer on his shirt, and Nellie would have crumbs around her lips. Right after breakfast, Nellie got up to put the plates away. Benjamin immediately got up and helped her by carrying most of the plates to the sink himself. After that, he took her by the hand and led her upstairs. Nellie just followed him, awed by his enthusiasm. Benjamin took the keys from his coat pocket and opened the door to the barber shop, showing Nellie in.

Nellie stepped in slowly and looked around. The place was beautiful in its own unique way. Ever since Albert died, the room was nothing but darkness and gloomy colors. Her friend had now made the room come alive, with its own antique feel and warm colors that harmonized with the sunlight that shined through the skylights. There were a few chairs set around in the far left of the room for waiting guests, and the main chair would be used for when Benjamin would actually be doing his work, right in front of his desk which was against the right wall of the room, and held all the tools he needed including combs, brushes, crèmes, oils, etc. By the door was a small stove for boiling water. Nellie stepped closer and closer into the middle of the room and stopped in her tracks as soon as she was there.

Benjamin was slowly creeping up behind her as she was still lost in amazement, staring up out the roof windows. As she closed her eyes to feel the warm sun on her cheeks, when he swooped in and took her by the hand and waist and spun her around the room. Nellie laughed along with him as they danced in bliss.

"Isn't it wonderful?" he asked her. Nellie nodded, beaming at him.

"It's beautiful Benjamin!" she exclaimed, almost singing. The two of them stopped and looked around once more. Benjamin sighed as he took one more look.

"Is it missing anything?" he asked her, still holding her hand and waist. Nellie scanned the room quickly and thought about it.

"Flowers, maybe. To be specific, daisies ought to do." She answered, eyeing to see where he could put the flowers. Benjamin chuckled at her idea. He finally released her from their waltzing stance and walked a few paces around the area. "They'll come in no time. I'll let me costumers know as well." Nellie replied back. She slowly made her way to the desk to look at the shiny box that stuck out from all the things Benjamin had laid out. As she opened it, her friend approached her from behind. The box revealed what were Benjamin's razors, made from pure silver.

"They shine beautiful don't they?" she whispered to him, enchanted by the light the silver reflected in her eyes.

"Yes, only the best silver from South America. I think they were manufactured in Peru, to be exact." Benjamin enlightened her with the history of his most favorite tools. But right after, he just shut the box before her and thought of exactly what the place needed.

"Now all that's needed is costumers." He thought aloud to her with his hands on his sides, thinking about exactly what he said.

"They'll come in no time. I'll let me costumers know as well." Nellie replied back.

"Hello?" speaking of costumers, Nellie remembered she had a shop to run. She heard a voice calling down from her shop below and she rushed out down the staircase. For a second, she almost wanted to be mad at Benjamin for completely distracting her from work, but how could she? Plus, it was not relevant at the moment. She barged in from the side door and tried to act normal while attending to her costumer.

" 'Ello, did you come in for a pie sir?" she smiled and politely asked. The costumer was an elderly man who looked quite spiffy in his nice suit and top hot, almost making Nellie wonder why such a high-class looking gentleman would be in her store. One thing out of place about the man though was the stubble on his face and his white hair messily seeping out from under his hat.

"Well ma'am, I heard the pies here were exceptional so yes, I did come by to place an order of two meat pies please." He answered and sat down at the table by the window. Nellie nodded and walked over to the counter for work. Meanwhile, Benjamin had followed her down the stairs and had just entered the shop to see what was occurring. Nellie got to work quickly, paying no attention to anything else.

"Good morning, sir." Benjamin respectfully greeted the old man at the table.

"Morning lad." The man nodded to Benjamin. Benjamin saw this as his chance to reel in the first costumer.

"Excuse me sir, I can't help but notice, there's stubble upon your face." He tried as much as possible not to bring it up rudely. Luckily, the old man took it light-heartedly and chuckled at him.

"Ah, yes. I've come to notice it myself recently, excuse me for not looking quite polished as I should. I've been meaning to go to the barber lately but the nearest one is on the other side of the city, and I haven't had the time to get around to it." the old explained.

"Ah, well sir, fortunately for you, I have just opened up a barbershop atop this very shop." Benjamin smiled and politely offered.

"Really? Is it possible that I set an appointment with you?" the old man asked. Benjamin helped the old man up and kept encouraging him.

"Yes, yes! We can fix you up right now if you like. It won't take long. And once we've finished, Mrs. Lovett will have your pies ready." Benjamin cheerfully sold his business as he walked his first customer out the door and up the stairs. Before leaving the pie shop, he turned around to Nellie who was watching him, delighted, and smiled at her. Nellie watched them exit and start up the stairs, but not before winking back at her friend. Returning to work she would go, as her friend only started his work upstairs.

A few minutes passed by as she baked the pies, and she swore she could hear her friend whistling upstairs. She hoped everything would go well so soon her friend would be successful. Not long after, the two men were already coming down the stairs, and the pies were just about ready. Benjamin opened the door for the old man, and as he stepped in, Nellie was impressed. The man's hair looked no longer messy, and he was awfully clean shaven as clean shaven could be.

"I say lad, you did a delightful job. I shall commend your work to all I know." The old man remarked. Nellie and Benjamin laughed excitedly, and because they found their cheerful costumer quite a kind and delightful person. Nellie had his pies ready and wrapped in paper for her costumer before sending him on his way. "Thank you, ma'am. Take care, both of you." He said before leaving. As soon as he was out the door, Nellie turned toward her friend, beaming. Again, Benjamin came towards her with open arms and hugged her, which made Nellie feel warmer inside.

"Success!" Benjamin exclaimed.

"I'm extremely happy for you!" Nellie chimed. The both of them acting as if the best thing ever could happen to them. Just then, Nellie remembered something. "Oh! Mrs. Mooney is inviting us tomorrow to a celebration tomorrow across the street in the evening. Care to attend?" she asked. Benjamin thought about it. "It could be a good way to meet new customers." Nellie added.

"Of course." Benjamin answered after chuckling. And it was set.

"Sit down Mr. Barker, I'll make ourselves some dessert pies in your honor." Nellie shooed Benjamin away from the kitchen area and pushed him right down into the seat of the table. Benjamin found the enthusiasm of his friend quite amusing, in return, Nellie found him extremely delightful.

* * *

 **Yeah I don't know why I posted the last chapter with a part 1, whatever, I fixed it. It's just chapter 2 now. But anyways, how'd you guys like this chapter? I'm trying to make this stuff as accurate as possible XD Anyways, glad to post another chapter, I'll have another one up soon. Feel free to review! Thank you for reading as always!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was midday in "jolly-old-London," and Nellie was stuck on thinking what she would give a little girl for her birthday, since she was to attend the party that evening. Mrs. Mooney's daughter was about five years old at this time, and Nellie had not exactly had experience with children. This got her thinking about how one day, she would have liked to have a darling family of her own. She and Albert were not able to conceive children, which to her, at that time, was dream-crushing. Though as time passed, she figured that maybe it was best she had not borne a child during that time. Ever since then, the thought of raising a kid still lingered from time to time, though the idea was quite too far of a stretch at this point.

 _"Nellie!"_ A cheery voiced exclaimed while entering the shop. Nellie propped herself up from pondering on her kitchen counter and nervously smiled. The ever-so-cheerful Benjamin Barker had just stridden into the shop from above.

"Yes, Benjamin, wot is it?" she asked.

"It's only around noon and I've had _ten_ customers come by! Business is _booming!_ " he excitingly announced to her. Nellie laughed at his charm.

"That's wonderful love." She reassured him of his great success and congratulated him for it.

"Thank you, thank you. Have you eaten yet? It's about lunch time." He made sure to check if she had taken care of herself first, knowing how hard she had been working.

"Afraid they're still in the oven dearie. I started lunch a bit late, me mind 'as been quite… _occupied_ today." Nellie explained as the rubbed at her forehead, appearing clearly exhausted over what she was thinking about. Benjamin expressed worry for his friend.

"What has you concerned?" he asked her. Nellie sighed. She didn't want to give him a long story on _why_ her own thoughts were bothering her. The source of the problem should be good explanation enough.

"Well, y'know 'ow we 'ave Mrs. Mooney's party tonight?" she asked. Benjamin nodded, awaiting her answer. "I cannot think of a suitable present to give to a toddler." After hearing this, Todd laughed. He was not quite laughing at her, more of how serious she took the predicament.

"Is that _all?_ " he asked. Nellie nodded and then shrugged. Benjamin walked around the counter to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. Nellie felt quite confused, but deep down was very well pleased. The hug seemed to last for hours until he finally let her go, and gave a reassuring arm around her shoulder. "Tell you what," he comprised for her, "we'll close up shop early. Then, you and I will go down to the boutique and pick something up for Mrs. Mooney's little darling. Agreed?" Nellie slowly looked up at her friend, up into those shiny onyx pools of his. His smile towards her just radiated with warm and comforting reassurance. Something about this boy…she did not know what about _him_ just made her so giddy. She was a woman in her twenties for goodness sakes. These childish feelings should have been extinguished long ago.

She was staring at him for a good couple seconds before breaking into a giggle, in which Benjamin laughed as well. He tugged her into a one-armed hug before letting go of her and heading out of the kitchen to the indoor staircase. Just as entered the hallway, he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. Nellie couldn't help but just stare into space with adoration with a goofy smile on her face.

"Nellie." before climbing the steps, Benjamin poked his head out of the hallway.

"Hmm?" Nellie, being too preoccupied with her feelings, replied, still staring out of the shop's front window. The sunlight shone beautifully on the cobblestone streets that afternoon.

"Your pies are burning." He let her know before disappearing upstairs. Nellie suddenly snapped out of it as the smell of burning pastries was filling the room. She scrambled over to the oven with her mitts on and took out the hot pan, quickly placing it on the counter before taking off her mitts and fanning them. She could not help but feel ticked off she let herself get distracted for long. She was ticked off at Benjamin for _being_ the distraction. She shot a glare up at her ceiling and shook her head from side to side. But it all dissolved into a sigh and eventually a smile. Luckily for her, the entire batch of pies was not burnt. She then concluded her option was to sell them as "Extra Crispy."

* * *

It was about 6:30 in the evening when Nellie had started cleaning up early. She was wiping down the counter when Benjamin came treading down the steps and back into her shop.

"Are you ready to go, Nellie?" he asked. Nellie nodded and grabbed her purse before heading out with him. The two walked alongside each other, looking rather underdressed to be out doing errands, though it did not matter to them. Down the street they walked, passing by other street shop windows, the church, and the other various purpose buildings. A number of people were still out strolling through the streets as they were, and so were carriages. They turned left to a busier street, where in one corner of the block, the toy shop was located. The lights were still on inside so they hastily made their way towards it. Benjamin sped slightly ahead of Nellie so that he could open the door for her.

"Thank you." She smiled at him before entering. Benjamin just bowed his head with a smile and followed. As they entered, the doorbell rang, alerting whoever the owner was that someone had arrived. At first, there was no one in sight; Just a quiet and dusty feeling inside an old toy shop.

"Oh, may I be of assistance?" they heard an old man's voice say. Approaching them was a rickety looking old fellow with big round glasses and illuminatingly white hair.

"Good evening sir, we've come here looking for a gift for a neighbor's daughter." Benjamin answered and smiled politely. Nellie just nodded along.

"Ah," the old man smiled, "well you've both come to the right place. The store has many trinkets and doo-dad's to choose from for a young girl. Please call if you require my aid." He chuckled and headed into the back room. Nellie turned to Benjamin.

"That girl has an exceptional number of dolls. I refuse to get her another one." She straightly addressed him. Benjamin then looked up at the ceiling as if he were thinking for a solution.

"What shall we purchase then?" he asked. Nellie thought about it. She scanned the room, looking for something unique and affordable for them to buy. There was no way Mrs. Mooney would let her daughter play trundling-hoop in the street. The child was what society would name a "rich-child" but in the lowest form. Still, Mrs. Mooney had to hide that fact. Tops just would not be of the girl's interest anymore considering her age, and most of the games sold in the store were for two or more children to play. Mrs. Mooney's daughter was an only child and was not let out often. "Sir!" Benjamin called out. Nellie was slightly startled due to being lost in her own thinking.

"Yes?" the old man came to them.

"If you could help us find something… _intricate_ for the child we are gifting…" Benjamin tried to ask politely. The old man seemed to understand their struggle and motioned for them to follow him into the well-lit back room.

Where they both found themselves in was a different world. The warmth radiating from the fireplace enveloped the innocent atmosphere. There were intricate clocks, dolls, and puppets hung from shelves on the walls. Adjacent to the left of the fire was the crafting table, where wood carvings and porcelain faces waited to be assembled onto their proper bodies. A rocking horse stood in the corner with the outmost refined polish. Nellie and Benjamin could have sworn that every color that existed were present in that one shop. The old man strode over to where the rocking horse was and reached behind it to grab a lovely looking parasol. He walked over slowly to Nellie, holding it out before her.

"This here…I made with red silk. The tassels are made with the brightest yellow thread I could find. There are other such embroidery around the top of it, as you can see there. The handle is of carefully crafted and carved wood. Though it should be worth more, I'm willing to sell it for less, since it has sadly sat here for quite a while. " He explained. Nellie looked it over. It was quite nice for such a pretty accessory. Benjamin peered over her shoulder, examining the object as well.

"It looks grand enough if you ask _me_." He told her.

"Might I agree?" she smiled and looked at him, in which Benjamin just beamed back.

"Splendid! I'm glad I could help." The old man expressed his joy in such a shaky voice.

"Sir, what are you working on?" Benjamin just had to ask about a certain group of items on the crafter's table. The old man turned around to see what he was inquiring about. On the table was a miniature dress on a doll mannequin. The dress was glowing of pure white and softness. The threading on it seemed to be shining with gold.

"Oh, that is just one of my recent projects. See here," the old man walked to the table and picked up a doll base that was incomplete, except for the hair. "This is the doll in which that dress will be fitted onto." The doll's body was stuffed and made out of fabric, but the hands and head were made of either clay or porcelain. The face had not been painted on yet, but the hair of the doll…The hair was of curly yellow that just stood out to Benjamin.

"It looks stunning so far." He complimented. Nellie noticed how amazed Benjamin was towards the doll. She found it sort of sweet, though odd.

"Ah, thank you, lad. Now you all better be going, I'm afraid I must be closing shop soon." The old man informed. Nellie recalled the time and did not want to be late for the party. After paying for the parasol, they thanked the man and were off back to the pie shop. Nellie stopped before going in and stood with Benjamin outside the door.

"Now, just get ready and I'll be up as soon as I am." Nellie instructed him. Benjamin nodded and headed upstairs. Nellie went into her home and dressed in one of her more formal dresses and did her hair slightly neater. After powdering her cheeks, she went upstairs to retrieve her friend. She lightly knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in!" He called form the other side of the door. Nellie was delighted by the sight of her friend. They were booth looking quite astonishing for what their routine appearance consisted of. "Oh my dear Nellie, you look _ravishing_ in that dark yellow dress of yours." Benjamin tried imitating the voice of a proper Englishman. Nellie giggled and played along by curtsying.

"As do you, Lord Barker." She returned. At that statement, Benjamin just started laughing.

" _Lord Barker?"_ he asked. The thought of his name sounding so posh was a hilarious thought to him. This had Nellie laughing as well. "Shall we carry on then?" he straightened up and asked her.

"Yes." Nellie answered and headed towards the door. Benjamin swiftly moved ahead of her to open the door and left his arm out for her to grab onto. Nellie politely accepted this invitation and held onto his arm with her hand. The two walked down the steps and strolled across the street together towards Mrs. Mooney's abode. Upon arriving at the door step, there was not any need to knock, for Mrs. Mooney was right at the door.

"There y' are love!" she exclaimed and pulled Nellie in for another bone crushing hug. "And this must be Benjamin Barker. My, he's a handsome young fellow isn't he Nellie?" she teased. Nellie just nervously laughed and rolled her eyes. The awkwardness made her let go from his arm. Benjamin was laughing as well.

"Thank you for the gracious compliment, Mrs. Mooney." He replied.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, chap. Now come in, _come in!_ " she herded the two inside with the other guests. The house and shop were full of people conversing amongst themselves, eating, drinking, and having a good time.

"Oh, Victoria, 'ere's a present for the littl' one." Nellie handed the parasol to Mrs. Mooney.

"Thank you dearie." Mrs. Mooney was then interrupted by a small voice.

"Mother, mother," the birthday girl had come rushing up to her mum. "Cousin Louie isn't playing fair with the game again!" she yelled to her.

" 'appy Birthday, Emily." Nellie greeted the girl. Emily looked up at Nellie and shyly nodded.

"Oh dear…Please help yourselves to anything, dearies. And Mr. Barker, I suggest you introduce yourself to as many people, since you are new to this neighborhood." Mrs. Mooney disappeared into the crowd to set the gift aside. Nellie and Benjamin looked towards each other for a second, unsure of what to do now they were at the party. They quickly both figured that they should grab something to eat so they made their way over to the counter. Assorted delightments were all arranged for the guests to eat. Nellie was just helping serve Benjamin when one of two middle-aged men who were getting food noticed them.

"I say, aren't you the new barber renting above Mrs. Lovett's shop?" one of them asked.

"Why yes sir, I am." Benjamin smiled politely.

"Ah, see," the man turned to the other who only now just looked up, "I told you there was a new barber in town. How's about getting new haircuts next Sunday?" he asked his friend.

"Sounds about right, John." The friend answered. The two men pulled Benjamin into a conversation, guiding him towards another crowd of people. Nellie just watched, smirking and shaking her head as Benjamin was swept away. Nellie went ahead and just ate a plate of food, keeping an eye on her tenant from across the room. _There he goes…_ Nellie thought to herself. She was personally shy and quiet in public. So, she just could not believe how right and lively Benjamin was with people.

"How's everything, love?" Mrs. Mooney's booming voice rang through Nellie's ears. Mrs. Mooney came over with another plate of food that was running out on the table.

"Oh, it's quite well." Nellie replied.

"That's good. I see your suitor is familiarizing himself now with the fellow gentlemen." Mrs. Mooney teased once again. Nellie sighed.

" 'e's only a confidant. You do forget I'm widowed, Victoria." Nellie pointed out. Mrs. Mooney shrugged.

"Oh, well dearie, if you ask me, I don't know why you just remarry. It's only been a couple months after Albert died and so I don't see it being a pro-" Mrs. Mooney started.

"Please Victoria, don't bring Albert into this." Nellie interrupted, not trying to sound rude. The topic was getting on her nerves, but she didn't know exactly why. Though the feeling of her not knowing felt more as if her mentality was trying to subdue part of itself. "I just don't feel I'm what he'd want…" Nellie whispered under her breath. She knew she couldn't just jump into a relationship with her friend. It seemed almost pitiful to her, and what are the odds of such a man like Benjamin would even like her that way?

"What was that, dearie?" Mrs. Mooney asked. It came to Nellie's attention she had started thinking out loud again.

"I said, I don't feel that's wot we'd want," She covered up, "I don't really know wot _I_ want exactly."

"Well, I would say, you both should make up your mind soon." Mrs. Mooney ended the conversation with what she'd thought was a good note before walking away to tend to the guests. Nellie just lightly laughed at what she said. What did Mrs. Mooney know about her or Benjamin? It was not exactly _her_ jurisdiction, but Nellie knew that her neighbor was only trying to look out for her.

After boredom just completely swept over her, Nellie found herself walking across the street with a plate of food, which were mainly desserts. The exhaustion of the day, confusion, and boredom just morphed her into this zombie of the night, craving pretty much just peace and quiet. She entered her own shop and sat down at the table, eating what she had brought home. It seemed like hours staring down at her food and eating it before she heard the doorbell of her shop open. There stood Benjamin with his coat in hand, looking a bit frantic.

"Oh, you're here. I was looking for you everywhere at the party." He told her as he shut the door and approached her.

"Well, I just thought I'd 'ead home after a while. I grew bored quite quickly." She nonchalantly explained. Benjamin grabbed a fork from one of the cupboards and sat across from her. "Oh no you don't." Nellie was about ready to grab her plate from the table and go, but the barber was too quick for her. Benjamin stabbed the cake she was eating and was able to get a piece of it. He then ate it in a way that rubbed it in Nellie's face that he was the victorious one. Nellie sat there, quite shocked and almost offended. Benjamin went in again with his fork and acquired another piece. "You little-" Nellie was about to curse at him when she was interrupted.

"Open wide, Nellie." He laughed, and fed her the piece of cake.

* * *

 **Whoa! That took me a while. Anyways, here's a little something for your November holidays. ;) To be honest, I felt like this chapter got a bit too "cute-sy" for me, but whatever. A little fluff doesn't hurt. Feel free to tell me what you like/don't like, and I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up: I don't know when.**


End file.
